


What'll You Fall For?

by Priestlyislove



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Burr has a crush on Alexander, Burr just wants him to be happy, Even at the price of his own happiness, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love, everyone knows (except Alexander)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestlyislove/pseuds/Priestlyislove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He fell for you, Alexander. And he fell hard.</p>
<p>Just a bit of playing around with the Story of Tonight reprise because Hamilton's part in it has a really nice sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What'll You Fall For?

Burr could hear rambunctious talking and yelling coming from within the room. He took a deep breath, trying to keep a cool head. He remembered what he told Alexander. He wouldn't speak his mind. He wouldn't let his emotions show. He put on a plastic smile and pushed open the door.

Alexander looked up from his rowdy group, his face lighting up. "Well, if it isn’t Aaron Burr!"

Seeing him so happy made Aaron's smile a little more real. He bowed his head. "Sir!"

Alexander walked over, embracing him in a friendly hug. A hug that was just a little too strong, a little too warm. A little too hard to let go of. "I didn’t think that you would make it."

He patted his back, nodding. "To be sure." He heard grumbling from Alexander's friends. He tried to just ignore them. They weren't why he was here. "I came to say congratulations." He pulled away from the hug. If he didn't then, he never would. They stared at each other for a brief moment. Alexander positively glowed. It was nice to see him happy.

"Spit a verse, Burr!" Hercules mocked.

"I see the whole gang is here." He spoke exasperatedly.

Lafayette downed a drink. "You are the worst, Burr."

Alexander rolled his eyes. "Ignore them. Congrats to you, Lieutenant Colonel." He nodded. Alexander pouted childishly. "I wish I had your command instead of manning George’s journal."

Burr couldn't repress his sigh. Alexander may have been married, but he was the same as ever. The boy had some sort of death wish. It was like his life meant nothing to him. He wanted to make him understand that his life meant so much to others. He wanted Alexander to realize he didn't want to see him die. "No, you don’t."

"Yes, I do!" He insisted.

"Now, be sensible," this felt pointless, like arguing with a child. It was always like that with Alexander. But he still tried anyway. He always did. They were so different, but they tried so hard to understand each other. To make the other understand _them_. "From what I hear, you’ve made yourself indispensable."

They nodded and murmured, clearly all proud of him. But they couldn't stay quiet and undisruptive for long. A shit eating grin grew on John's face. "Well, I heard you’ve got a special someone on the side, Burr," he purred.

Burr felt his heart skip a beat. He knew these guys didn't like him, but surely they wouldn't be so cruel as to tell Alexander about his crush. He knew they could be mean, but that would be taking it too far. Unless his crush was so noticeable Alexander already knew. He swallowed hard and prayed it wasn't the latter. These assholes knowing was bad enough, but he wouldn't be able to deal with Alexander's reaction. Or worse, Alexander teasing him about it too.

"Is that so?" Alexander seemed surprised. He was as easy to read as a picture book. If he knew, it would've been written all over his face. Burr couldn't help but smile. Alexander was good at seeing things through, he'd admit it, but sometimes he couldn't see what was right in front of him. For a genius he was quite dense.

"What are you tryin’ to hide, Burr?" Laurens pushed. He was right in a way. Alexander was already married. He didn't have any fear of rejection. He had already lost. He had no chips on the table, nothing worth hiding left.

But he couldn't say it, and he wasn't going to. His face turned red. "I should go." He had overstayed his welcome.

Alexander shook his head, throwing a disapproving frown at his friends. "No, these guys should go." They complained loudly. "Leave us alone!" He yelled playfully before shooing them away, as they continued to grumble to themselves. He turned back to him. "It’s alright, Burr. I wish you’d brought this girl with you tonight, Burr."

Burr smiled a little. Naturally Alexander assumed it was a woman, that it was someone far away. Burr was happy that Alexander thought of him as enough of a friend to want to meet his lover. "You’re very kind, but I’m afraid it’s unlawful, sir."

"What do you mean?" Hamilton pressed on.

"She’s married," the words slipped out of his lips before he could stop them. He needed to fix it, quickly. Make up a story about a far off beauty who was out of his reach. The sort of person not even Alexander would continue to fight for. Which was hard, considering Alexander was stubborn and refused to give up even the most hopeless fight.

He could see the wheels turning in his head. Alexander wasn't planning on letting it go. Aaron wanted to tell him he didn't have to fight his battles. "...I see-"

"She’s married to a British officer." That was better. Alexander was so strong in his politic opinions, he wouldn't push it further. He wouldn't want to know about a loyalist.

He blinked. "Oh shit…" It worked. Alexander, for once, was silent. A certain thoughtfulness crossed his face. He almost looked sad. Aaron could hardly stand it. He wished that Alexander would use his beautiful smile more. He wished he'd stop worrying and relax.

He couldn't even let himself think he was unhappy. He needed to believe his marriage would be fulfilling, he would not pine after a happily married man. He'd be forced to give up, to let go. He couldn't allow himself the possibility of catching his heart. "Congrats again, Alexander. Smile more." Burr patted his shoulder, walking past him. "I’ll see you on the other side of the war."

"I," he spoke softly. Burr stopped, not turning around. "will never understand you. If you love this woman, go get her!" Burr stared at the ground. He imagined being brave and rash, telling him right there and then. But all the words in his mind disappeared. It wasn't fair.  "What are you waiting for?"

He pulled himself together and kept walking. "I’ll see you on the other side of the war."

"...I’ll see you on the other side of the war."


End file.
